1. Field
The following description relates to a method and an apparatus for estimating a state of a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
As environmental concerns and energy resource issues become more important, an electric vehicle (EV) has been highlighted as a vehicle of the future. The EV does not emit exhaust gas, and produces less noise than a gasoline-powered vehicle because a battery formed in a single pack with a plurality of rechargeable and dischargeable secondary cells is used as a main power source in the EV.
The battery functions as a fuel tank and an engine of a gasoline-powered vehicle in the EV. Thus, checking a state of the battery while the EV is in use is important. As a battery, that is, a secondary cell is frequently used, a life of the battery is reduced. Due to a reduction in the life of the battery, an initial capacity of the battery is not guaranteed and a capacity of the battery is gradually reduced. A driver desired power, operating time, and stability may not be provided when the capacity of the battery continues to decrease, and accordingly replacement of the battery may be required. Determining a state of the battery is important to determine when to replace the battery.